


Terms of Ownership

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blood Drinking, Degradation, Dubious Consent, M/M, Ownership, Predator/Prey, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Soulless Sam Winchester, Vampire Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: Sam let his brother be turned; Dean takes full advantage of his vampire nature.





	

Sam wakes and knows he’s in trouble. He hasn’t slept - hasn’t needed to sleep - since he got back from Hell. There’s cotton in his mouth and a pounding in his temple; drugs, then, probably something from their stash, the stuff usually saved for when their injuries are just too bad. Rope digs at his wrists and ankles, and there’s rough wood digging into his shoulders and the curve of his ass. Really, it doesn’t bode well that he’s naked, but he can’t quite drum up anything that feels like fear. 

 

“Mornin’, Sam.” Dean’s voice comes from the darkness all around him. The damp and earthy smell smacks of a cellar of some kind, must and the silence that comes from being underground. Sam can make out vague shapes in the dark, he thinks, but there’s little enough light that he knows his eyes could very well be fooling him. 

 

“Dean. You don’t have to do this, we can - there’s gotta be a cure, just let me go and we’ll-” Sam’s words are cut off as a heavy weight lands on hard on top of him, winding him and making his head spin. 

 

“Shut. Up.” Hot, rancid-smelling breath ghosts over Sam’s face; he knows the scent, recognizes it from scrubbing it out of his mouth nearly every day when Ruby was around. Blood. His brother reeks of it, and suddenly Sam’s aware that his plan has gone completely sideways. 

 

“You think I didn’t see you, Sam? Think I didn’t see that self-satisfied fucking smirk when that vamp fucking forced his blood into my mouth? You planned this and got exactly what you wanted.” Needle-sharp teeth prick Sam’s throat then, and he braces for Dean to rip it out; after all, what newborn vampire can resist fresh blood?

 

The teeth are gone in the next heartbeat, Dean snorting as he sits up, still invisible in the stifling dark. “You can’t even manage to be afraid, can you? You don’t feel a goddamned thing, and to think I was so fuckin’ glad to have you back.”

 

That stings, even if Dean is right. “I’m still me, Dean. Just . . . a little to the left. A little better at what we do.” 

 

It’s obviously the wrong thing to say, because suddenly an iron-hard hand is gripping Sam’s throat, squeezing it so tight that he’s seeing spots immediately. He struggles instinctively, but the ropes and weight holding him down don’t give him much room. 

 

“Better, huh? You call this better? You’re a fucking  _ monster _ , Sam, and now I’m one, too, thanks to you.” This time, Dean’s teeth sink deep into Sam’s throat and he can’t hold in the pained yell that’s wrenched from his throat. Every sucking drag of blood from his veins burns, but not more than when Dean pulls his teeth free. Sam can feel the warmth of his own blood running down his neck and pooling on the table beneath him. With a disgusted sound, Dean leans back in, running his tongue over the myriad of puncture wounds. “Can’t have you bleedin’ out til I’m done with you.” 

 

The wounds clot, going sticky and itchy. Dean leaves him alone in the dark, then; or, at least, Sam presumes he does. He can’t hear the sound of boots on the floor or a door opening and closing, but that doesn’t mean Dean hasn’t left. He closes his eyes against the dark to save his eyes straining against it. Dean feeding from him has left him a little woozy, but not terribly so. Sam still can’t sleep, but he allows himself to relax a little in his bonds. 

 

Unknowable time has passed when Dean’s back, announcing his presence by running his hand up Sam’s calf. “Jumpy, little brother,” Dean laughs when Sam jerks at the touch. “Would think you don’t like being here.” 

 

“Not the most comfortable place I’ve stayed,” Sam replies dryly. He can feel his heart pick up a little as Dean’s hand continues trailing up his body, just skimming by his cock. His libido’s been on a hair trigger, and the combination of touch and adrenaline is enough to stir up the want in his belly. 

 

“I can smell that, you know. Your lust. It smells pretty damn good, Sammy, almost as good as you taste.” Old wood creaks as Dean hops back up on the table, straddling Sam and rolling his hips just enough to drag the rough fabric of his jeans over Sam’s bare dick. His breath - fresher, this time - sends shivers down Sam’s back as it puffs hot and damp against the bite from earlier. “You wanna fuck me, Sam? Get your dick in me while I drink you down? Could be like the best high you’ve ever had, if I want it to be.”

 

Sam’s body  _ wants _ , wants to find out how tight the ass inside those jeans could be around his cock,  wants to know if Dean can really deliver; after all, he’d flown pretty damn high with Ruby, power humming through his veins and the rush of a good, hard fuck spiralling it even further up. 

 

Dark and low, Dean chuckles against his ear, nipping the tender lobe of his ear with blunt, human teeth. 

 

“You’re just a little  _ slut _ , huh, Sam? Givin’ it up for anyone that catches your eye, even your big brother.” Sharp teeth are back then, just pricking his skin and heat rushes from them through Sam and right to his dick. 

 

Dean’s weight disappears for a moment, just long enough for his clothes to hit the floor and for a lamp to flick on, nearly blinding Sam in it’s sudden brightness before he’s back on the table, bare skin cool against Sam’s. There’s the tell-tale click of a cap and a brief moment of squishy sounds and a faint sound from Dean as he fingers himself open. Sam has no time to get his bearings or brace himself. Dean lines up and sink down, setting a brutal pace from the get go; it feels every bit like the punishment his brother probably intends it to be, and Sam can only grunt in pleasure-pain as Dean rides him hard and fast. 

 

“F-fuck, Dean,  _ ngh- _ ” 

 

“You’re a - good - fuckin’ - toy - for me - aren’tcha.” Dean gasps the words out between hard drives of his hips. Sam can practically feel the bruises rising on his skin, hipbones sore and thighs tingling from skin slapping against skin. Dean’s movements are more practiced than he ever could’ve imagined; he looks hot, riding Sam’s cock like a pro, and the curl of jealousy in his gut must reveal itself to his brother’s new vampire senses. He slows his pace to a harsh grind and lowers his torso down over Sam’s. “Yeah, Sam. You’re not the first dick I’ve had. Not even the hundredth. That piss you off? Knowing that all those guys got this before you?” 

 

“Fuck you. Callin’ me a slut when I’ve never-” Sam realizes his mistake too late when Dean’s grin sharpens. He feels like  _ prey _ for for the first time in a long time, and he strains against his bonds in a vain attempt to shield himself. 

 

“That right,” Dean muses, lifting himself up and off Sam’s cock. He settles between spread thighs and slides a hand between Sam’s legs, pressing a finger up against his hole. “Nobody’s been here, huh?” 

 

Little sparks of pleasure run up through Sam as Dean rubs circles over his hole, just dipping his fingertip inside before pulling back. More lube, and Dean’s pushing his finger in right up to the last knuckle, leaving Sam gasping. 

 

“Fuck, you are tight Sammy. You know what it means, if I fuck you here, if I’m the first?” Dean leans in close then, the sharp tips of his teeth grazing Sam’s cheek. “Means you’re mine, Sam. And vampires, they respect each other’s territory, each other’s  _ property _ .” 

 

Dean draws his finger out and pushes his cock in, a sharp, burning slide as he forces Sam open. He laughs as Sam groans in pain, raking his teeth down one of Sam’s pec so he can lap at the blood there while he starts to fuck him in quick snaps of his hips. Sam can’t help the sounds that tear up his throat, but he manages to keep them from becoming words. His chest and thighs and hole burn, body aching as Dean uses his hole just the way he’d used his cock. 

 

Fire explodes in Sam’s neck when Dean bites him again, agony flaring into pleasure so hot that all Sam can do is scream. Dean drinks and fucks until Sam’s sobbing from stimulation. His choked sounds are muffled by Dean’s mouth, smeared with his own blood. 

 

“Told you it could feel good. You behave for me, Sam, do what I say? It could be even better.” 

 

Sam’s left, just like that, hole leaking come and blood smeared on his face and chest. His cock - soft, even though he barely remembers coming - lays in a cooling pool of come. He’s only alone for a couple of hours before his body starts to want again and he knows deep down that, eventually, he’ll say yes. 


End file.
